Holy pea
by SoraLuvsRiku
Summary: I make sora,riku,zidane,002,and 004 suffer for what they have done,so i make my bunny hump them or god pea on them
1. Default Chapter

Me:welcome to my story called Holy Pea,have you ever been in the rain and hear someone say that god is peaing well maybe he is who knows but after this 004,002,sora,riku,and zidane will know  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hello guys and women wolcome to dancing in pea the show where ppl are danceing in pea and dont even know it,go are you ready to pea?"asks the anouncer bob  
  
god whines"do i really have to pea on these inosent ppl?"i run in and yell"yes you must they have ruined my life first 004 got married not to me,2nd 002 cheated on me 3rd sora died in my game like 100 times  
  
riku got beaten up by a dieing fairy and zidane is gay!"god and bob look at each other"did she go on drugs again"bob asks only to be given an evil stare"ok are first victim is drumroll please"bob tapes the drum makeing it get   
  
louder and louder"RIKU"i yell in a instant riku gets draged in by cloud and sephrioth"why hello riku now im going to ask you some quistions and you must aswer them or you will be humped by my evil humping dogie or  
  
you will be rained on*laughts maniait like* riku stares at me like ive gone nuts"ok first quistion  
  
Quistion 1:  
  
did you ever think sora or kairi where cute in the game?  
  
riku:aculy i thought sephrioth was cute  
  
me:-_- ok sephrioth bring in humpy  
  
riku:O_Owhy i aswered  
  
me:you gave me the wronge aswer,now will you lie again so you can get rained on or do you want to be lefted in pain from a rabbit?  
  
riku:i really did tell the truth and i aswered you  
  
me:LIE!  
  
sephrioth:ok god get ready for the pea  
  
god:oh boy i thought i might wet myself  
  
riku:O_O im gona get pead on  
  
god:ahhh*pulls down pants and pea's all over riku*  
  
bob:hes danceing in the holy pea holy holy holy pea  
  
god:tinkel,tinkel,tinkel,tinkel*spins around peaing all over riku*  
  
me:suffer riku,suffer for the pain you have caused me  
  
riku:i didnt touch you  
  
me:you lost to sora the fairy he was so easy to kill but no you and ansem the most powerful people lost   
  
sephrioth:ok your outa here*pulls a cord and riku falls throught a hole in the floor*  
  
Me:ok are next guest is dun.dun.dun Zidane  
  
*cloud brings in a screaming zidane*  
  
Zidane:i dont wanna!i dont wanna!i dont wanna!  
  
Me:muahahaha im going to tourtue you  
  
zidane:nooooooooo  
  
Me:ok zidane quistion one why did you become gay and with who?  
  
zidane:i dont wanna!oh banana*grabs banana and gobbles it up*  
  
Me:you didnt aswer me i belive that you will now be humped my mr.humpy  
  
*cloud brings out mr.humpy the rabbit with a giant dick the size of a bed*  
  
zidane:O_O  
  
*cloud puts mr.humpy on zidane and instantly mr.humpy humps zidane*  
  
zidane:hahaha that tickles  
  
Me:O_O ok bring out bloue skys and a little rain  
  
god:ok*peas on zidane*  
  
zidane:mmmm holy pea  
  
me:sephrioth just drop him   
  
sephrioth:my pleaser*pulls cord and watches zidane fall  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Me:well how did you like it? good,bad,funny,weird,creepy,scary plz review 


	2. 002 and Sora

Me:I must continue!Mwahahaha  
  
God:do I have to pee?  
  
Me:of corse thats the point of this fic,I have lost my gruge and have a boyfriend now,you wanna know who it is its,0010-  
  
0010+:Dear brother is this true  
  
0010-:Yes*hugs and kisses Sora*  
  
Me:If you people are wondering why my name is Sora,its because I had this name befor he ever came real*points at Sora*  
  
Sora:I have a twin?!  
  
Me:No but in the cute fic I read you are a girl,you have a brother named Will and Riku's your boyfriend  
  
Sora and Riku:What!!!  
  
Me:You two are a good couple ^_^  
  
Sora looks at the views who are awwwwing and hides behind Riku  
  
Riku:Well it is true that I love Sora and I love the people who have made me and Sora couple*Hugs and kisses everyine who made a Yaoi fic*  
  
Sora:Riku your acting horney  
  
Riku:Only when Im around you I am ^_^  
  
Me:Ummm ya well on to the fic  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Me:Today we will touture Sora and 002,And the bad news people is*sniff*Mr.Humpy died so I got a cat named Mis.Humpy,the weird thing is she makes the guys pregnet and not her  
  
Bob:Wow,I want to be pregnet   
  
Me:No way your fat and roll down stairs like a log  
  
Bob:Your so mean*Falls down stairs and dies*  
  
Me:Now our first guest is.........Sora!  
  
Cloud and Sephrioth bring out a very hyper Sora  
  
Me:Hello Sora and welcome to HOLY PEA!  
  
Sora:Hi Sora.........Why am I here!?  
  
Me:I will just ignore that,Question one  
  
Why do you die so much!!!!!!  
  
Sora:Ummmmmm purple?  
  
Me:Okay and Sephrioth,Please bring out Mis.Humpy befor I go stupid  
  
Sephrioth:Ok*brings out Mis.Humpy who jumps out of his arms and jumps on Sora*from kingdom hearts not me*and humps him*  
  
Sora:This is nasty  
  
Me:Wow,your the first who said that!Oh well  
  
Cloud pulls a cord and Sora falls  
  
God:Will I pee today or not?  
  
Me:you better pee on this next person or Jet will take your job  
  
God:Your brother would only do it if he had Darkstar with him  
  
Jet:I respect that!  
  
God:ok who's next Sora?  
  
Me:Its 002,the cute guy from cyborg009  
  
002 walks out and looks at Sora and her brother Jet  
  
002:You two look nothing alike  
  
Me:I dyed my hair,his is natural,Hes a vampire Im inocent  
  
Jet:And Im outa here*Walks off*  
  
Me:ya ya ok question one  
  
Why did you cheat on me?!  
  
002:We were never dateing  
  
Me:How could you do this to me*crys on 0010-*  
  
Cloud:I hate seeing a girl cry*snaps fingers*  
  
God:Yay I can pee*pee's on 002*  
  
Zidane:Lookie pee*runs in and dances in the pee*  
  
Me:get rid of them!  
  
Jet:Ok*pulls the cord and 002,Zidane and himself fall down the hole*  
  
Me:well thats it for our show next episode will have 004 and a special guest  
  
0010-,0010+,Cloud,and Sephrioth:Bye 


End file.
